


The Narnenuva

by Lexicona



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "the stories of the future"<br/>Seven insights into the lives of the heroes of the modern age in a future where elves and dwarves coexist with humans in the 21st century, Dagor Dagorbath has come and gone  and interplanetary travel is as commonplace as aviation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Narnenuva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe32oz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The End of Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752923) by [Scribe32oz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beatrice Duran meets Frank miller while touring blodeliaN lubrary with her son. Frank recognizes her as bilbo baggins and her husband as Thorin oaken shield, and she discovers where her "niece" has been living for the past few years

 

It was supposed to be fun and enjoyable, Beatrice Duran thought bitterly. Then again, things rarely turned out as expected, especially since the day three elves had turned up at her uncle-in-law's bookstore and informed the entire Duran family that they were reincarnations of dwarves who lived a hundred thousand years ago. Of course, it had been easier to believe when they had been persued by those three nazgûl creatures and had witnessed what these three elves—Miriel,Maranwë and Tauriel—could do.

 

That was ten years ago, and to say their lives had remained unchanged would be an understatement the size of the sun. There had been the birth of her first son, Travis, while London was virtually razed to the ground by David Saeran in World War Three. There had been the resurgance of the dwarves and elves, and the divine terraforming during the "Second Great Music"

Eight years ago her nephew Kyle Oaks had gone to a lush and fertile Europa with Tauriel, and according to their recent Skype feed were expecting their third child. Bee considered having two children enough of a handful; she couldn't possibly imagine Three.

Not that she was complaining, she thought as she pulled her Subaru into the parking lots at Oxford.

 

 

 

Frank Miller had to admit, Eru did have a strange sense of humor. As soon as he set eyes on the woman with strawberry-blonde curls he recognized the face immediately. Though it had been almost eight years since he'd set foot in the restored library of tirion in valinor, he recognized the face.


End file.
